Jak za pierwszym razem
by SirithSnape
Summary: Jak za pierwszym razem.


"Jak za pierwszym razem"

Okrągła źrenica z zielonego oka traciła swój życiodajny blask. Gasła powoli i nieuchronnie skierowana na swoich oprawców.

Choć może bardziej oprawce. Mężczyzna o wężowej twarzy przyglądał się katuszom chłopca. Jego wieloletniego wroga. Cieszył się każdym jękiem bólu i krzykiem cierpienia.

Śmiał się z każdej młodzieńczej łzy. Każda kropla krwi sprawiała mu przyjemność.

Powykręcane kończyny były dla niego czymś pięknym. Niepowtarzalne indywiduum, zależne od ofiary. Wszystkie jęki, krzyki, wyrazy cierpienia malujące się jago twarzy podsycały tylko swą niewyobrażalną krwawą harmonią nienasycone chęci oprawcy.

Jego fanatyczne, czerwone oczy napawały się cierpieniem innych.

- Wreszcie, wreszcie się udało -zabrzmiał głos istoty. Echo głosu niosło się dosłownie przez chwilę do czasu jego przebrzmienia by ostatnie jego nuty zostały zagłuszone przez fale opętańczego, mrocznego śmiechu.

Chmara czarnych postaci kuliła się pod ścianami. Ich białe maski skrywały równie blade oblicza i przerażone oczy.

Tylko jedne z nich patrzyły na niego nie tyle z lękiem, co z zamiarem zemsty na kreaturze.

Jako jedyny wiedział co szykował młodzieniec dla swojego oprawcy.

Czarnooki mężczyzna z pragnieniem w oczach, uśmiechnął się, czując narastający spokój i wiedząc, co może się w najbliższej przyszłości wydarzyć.

Przerażający śmiech urwał się jak ucięty nożem.

Cisza wzbudziła jeszcze większe przerażenie niżeli wybuch śmiech i radości. Szczególnie po nim.

Blade maski kryjące twarze nie wyrażając już teraz nic na swego pana i władcę.

Wężowaty mężczyzna stał wpatrując się w ciało dziecka.

Tak. Jago wróg był tylko dzieckiem. Dzieckiem które przeżyło i zadało mu cios, którego się nawet nie spodziewał.

Jego trupioblada ręka zaciskała się na szacie w okolicy serca, a palce o ile to możliwe zbielały jeszcze bardziej, zaciskając się w pięść.

Rozległ się cichy warkot. Narastał. Piął się wzwyż, by przerodzić się w opętańczy mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask.

Słudzy przerażeni cofali się jeszcze bardziej pod ściany zostawiając przed sobą tylko jedną niewzruszoną postać. Wężowo twarzy padł na kolana, wspierając się ręką, aby nie runąć na zimną posadzkę.

Wszyscy widzieli. Ich przerażone oczy widziały coś czego oni nie potrafili, albo nie chcieli pojąć.

Przed nimi. Na czworakach, z ręką na piersi znajdował się Voldemort. Ten-którego-imienia-bano-się-wymawiać.

Wyglądał jakby się dusił. Z trudem łapał powietrze. Z kącików ust wypływały krople, a później stróżki krwi przemieszanej ze śliną.

Severus zachował kamienną twarz. To on to zrobił. On wiedział co ON zrobił. To ten "głupi bachor" to zrobił. Zebrało mu się na śmiech, lecz z pomocą swego kamiennego opanowania zachował swoją maskę bezwzględnego śmierciożercy.

Tuż za jego plecami rozległ się bardzo wysoki głos. Rozpoznał go bez trudu. Kuzynka tego kundla Black'a - Bellatrix. Tego głosu nie dałoby się pomylić z żadnym innym. Tak mówią tylko szaleńcy z jej rodu.

- Snape, co tak stoisz?! Zrób coś! - krzyczy.

Profesor spogląda na nią czujnym okiem.

Kobieta zaciska palce na masce trzymanej w dłoni. Jej oczy są straszne. Widniejące w nich pogłębiające się szaleństwo w ramce z czarnego tuszu spływającego wraz ze łzami z jej pomalowanych rzęs. Wyraz twarzy prawie im dorównywał. Wyglądała jakby mogła kogoś zagryźć lub zabić swoim spojrzeniem.

W końcu decydując się na odpowiedź, rzekł:

- Nie można nic zrobić, Lestrange.

Jego głos był spokojny. Przywodził na myśl matkę strofującą niesforne dziecko.

Jej oczy z więziły się jak u drapieżnika, który namierzył swoją ofiarę. Otwierała usta aby rzucić w jego stronę jakiś komentarz lub cokolwiek gdy przerwał jej głuchy dźwięk upadku.

Wszyscy do tej pory wpatrzeni w kłócącą się dwójkę spojrzeli w kierunku środka sali, aby ujrzeć nadzwyczajny widok.

Dwaj wrogowie. Dwoje dzieci wojny. Leżeli tuz obok siebie. Jeden w czerni, drugi w czerwieni. Żaden nieskalany miłością. Jeden żywy, drugi martwy.

Z ust wyrywa się westchnienie. Pierwszy chełst powietrza, pierwszy wdech, wydech i cichy śmiech. Rozległ się cichy szept:

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że się uda - zgromadzenie wydało z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia.

Oczy zamrugały. Na ustach wykwitł uśmiech. Małe pokryte krwią ciało uniosło się. Chłopiec usiadł obok swego oprawcy. Chwilę się w niego wpatrywał. Wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. Gdy spoczywa ona na bladym policzku on szarzeje i zapada się zmieniając w popiół.

Przez twarz chłopca przebiega wyraz zaskoczenia, później wypłynęło na nią zrozumienie.

- Jak za pierwszym razem - uśmiechnął się, podniósł się z ziemi i odszedł pozostawiając za sobą osłupiałych śmierciożerców i głupkowato uśmiechającego się Snape.


End file.
